Tobias Eaton
Tobias Eaton, more prominently known as 'Four '''because of his four fears, is one of the main characters in ''Divergent ''and ''Insurgent and is the son of Evelyn Johnson-Eaton and Marcus Eaton. Alongside Lauren (instructor of Dauntless-born initiates), he is the instructor of the transfer initiates. He becomes the love interest of Tris Prior later on in the first book of the trilogy. Biography Early life Tobias was born to Marcus and Evelyn Eaton in the Abnegation faction. His father was said to have noticed his Divergence at a young age and became observant of him since then. When Tobias's mother left Marcus after having an affair (but a story of her death quickly covered up the truth), an Erudite report states he was a victim to his father's cruelty. During his aptitude tests he got an Abnegation result, but chose Dauntless as his faction at the Choosing Ceremony to escape his father. ''Divergent After Tris jumps into the Pit and onto the net, Four's hand is the one she grabs and he pulls her out of the pit. He is later revealed to be the Dauntless transfer initiates' instructor. On the first day of training, Four shows the transfer initiates how to shoot a gun. Four also teaches and shows them how to fight, afterward walking around, watching the initiates, during which Four goes over to Tris and examines her saying, "You don't have much muscle, so you're better off using your knees and elbows." During the next day of training, Tris is unfairly paired up against Peter and gets beaten badly. Tris notes that Four left the room during the middle of the fight, which she addresses later and he replies with, "It wasn't something I wanted to watch," leaving her confused. That night all of the initiates (Dauntless-born and transfers) are woken up in the middle of the night for a game of capture the flag. After the teams are split up, with Four and Eric as the team captains, they head to the carousel. While the team bickers, Tris heads to the ferris wheel to find higher ground and to try to see the other team. She is followed by Four. It is then revealed that Four has a fear of heights. Up on the ferris wheel, Tris spots the place where Eric's team hid their flag and she starts to climb down with Four. As they do so, a bar slips from under Tris' foot and she is left dangling in the air. She yells Four's name and he quickly climbs down and turns the ferris wheel on, allowing her to ride back down to the ground. The two share the information about the flag with the team and they split up, one group acting as the distraction and one group getting the flag. The strategy works, and they win the game. The day after, Four shows the initiates of how to throw knives, and hits the target in the center all three times. When one of the initiates, Al, hadn't hit his target after an amount of time, which both Four and Eric, notice, Eric forces Al to stand in front of the target while Four throws knives at him. At this, Tris voluntarily steps in his place and stands in front of the target. Four tells her that if she flinches, Al will have to take her place. He throws the first knife 6 inches away from her cheek, after which he says, "You about done, Stiff?" meaning to remind her that her selflessness is what's making her brave, but Tris takes it as a taunt and angrily answers "No." Four throws the second knife and hits right above her head, saying after "Come on, Stiff, let someone else stand there and take it," to which she says, "Shut up, Four." In order to show Eric that Tris is just another initiate to him, which she is not, as he has developed feelings for her, Four throws the third knife right at the top of Tris' ear, at the cartilage, and cuts it just enough to bleed. After all the other initiates and Eric leave, Four begins to ask Tris if her ear is okay, but Tris cuts him off and accuses him of cutting her ear on purpose, which he admits to and tells her she should be thanking him for helping her (wanting to tell her how Eric wanted to hurt him and anyone he cared the slightest for), but she cuts him off again, saying how he almost stabbed her ear and spent the whole time taunting her. Four replies by angrily saying he's getting tired of waiting for her to catch on, to which Tris suggests that he wanted to impress Eric and even comparing the two by both being sadistic. Four leans in closer to Tris and asks, "If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have already?" after which he shoves the point of a knife into the table and storms out of the room. In ''Free Four: Tobias Tells the Story, it was stated that Four was going to leave Dauntless and become Factionless after this group of initiates, then Tris came and they were similar (coming from the same faction, Abnegation), but now he can't leave because Eric is watching her (like his instructor, Amar, the previous year) and how he doesn't want her ending up dead on the pavement like Amar. He then admits to himself that he loves her and decides to stay in Dauntless to look after her. The last day of the first stage of training, Tris is assigned to fight Molly, one of Peter's "friends". She wins the fight, but has to be pulled off of her by Four because she was getting carried away. The next day is Visiting Day and Tris' mother, Natalie, shows up and notices Four, telling Tris that he's very handsome, to which Tris agrees. Before Tris can stop her, Tris' mother introduces herself to Four, soon noticing that he looks familiar to her, but he politely dismisses himself from the conversation soon after, saying he tries not to associate with the Abnegation. ''Insurgent Four accompanies Tris to the Amity compound with Caleb, Peter, and Marcus. There these five and the surviving members of Abnegation stay with the Amity until they are eventually discovered by the Erudite and forced to run (Peter and Marcus were assumed to be dead by Tris and Four, as they had not joined Four, Tris, and Caleb as they fled, though Caleb and Tris' Abnegation friend, Susan escaped with them). It is when they catch a train car to head to the city that they meet up with the Factionless, and meet Four's mother Evelyn (much to the surprise of Beatrice). After spending a night there, Four and Tris journey to Candor Headquarters to attempt to ally with the Candor while Caleb and Susan stay behind to look for any Abnegation refugees with the Factionless. There he is put under the Truth Serum where he tells about Marcus (he is later teased by many of the Dauntless members), as well as revealing that he was planning to leave Dauntless after the most recent group of initiates, but stayed because of Tris, to which she is shocked since he had never told her. Later, when the Dauntless faction returns to their home, Tobias enters his Fear landscape again and later reveals to Tris that he still had four fears, but instead of shooting a woman, it was watching Tris die and unable to do anything to save her. Relationships Tris Prior '' '' In Divergent, Four first meets Tris, formerly known as Beatrice, when she is the first transfer initiate to jump off a building unknowingly into the net in the Dauntless entrance on the day of her Choosing Ceremony. It becomes evident very quickly that Four has some sort of feelings for Tris when he walks out of the training room when Tris is unfairly paired up to fight with fellow initiate Peter who is much stronger than her. In addition, on the night of the capture the flag game, Four accompanies Tris as she climbs up the ferris wheel so he can be sure that she is not hurt even though one of his only fears is heights. Four continually tries to help Tris through her Dauntless training, and she begins to develop feelings for him as they interact with each other. Eventually they become a couple, and Four is adamant that he will protect Tris no matter what the cost is to him. Evelyn Johnson-Eaton In Insurgent, it is revealed that Evelyn is Tobias' mother, who was supposed to be dead, is in fact alive and leading the Factionless. She faked her death, putting up a fake story about her dying during childbirth. Tobias was not happy to see her because she willingly left him with Marcus. Later in Insurgent it is revealed that Evelyn left because her other choice was exile because she had an affair with another man. Tobias' feelings toward her soften when he learns this and he starts to believe her, but Tris thinks she was a liar and is using Tobias, and threatens to tell him so. Marcus Eaton Tobias has an extremely strained, not-so-good relationship with Abnegation leader Marcus, due to his childhood full of beatings with Marcus' belt. Physical and emotional torment continued throughout Tobias' childhood, with Marcus repeatedly saying, "This is for your own good" for every beating. Tobias left Abnegation due to his abuse from his father, as revealed in Divergent. Tobias declined becoming a Dauntless leader due to frequent meetings with his father for the Government. Tobias' relief is evident, whilst Marcus' rage hit a new high after his son left Abnegation, tarnishing his already blemished reputation. In Insurgent, Tobias publicly humiliates Marcus at the Candor meeting room, as Tobias beats and whips Marcus in front the crowd of Dauntless, Amity, Abnegation, Candor and some Erudite, after receiving taunting comments, often being called a 'coward' after his revelation of being beaten by Marcus during Candor's Truth Serum questioning with Tris. Tobias later explains to Tris why he publicly beat Marcus, stating that he was sick of being jeered at by his fellow faction members, but most likely the truth is he wanted to be leader, which he becomes later in Insurgent. Film Portrayal Summit Entertainment bought the rights to create a film adaptation of the novel. Theo James has been cast as Tobias "Four" Eaton. The film will depict Tobias Eaton as an older instructor by the age of 24 instead of the original 18 in the novels. Links *Which actor would you choose to play Four in the movie? *http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/maggie-q-zoe-kravitz-ansel-427375 Category:Characters Category:Divergent Category:Dauntless Category:Abnegation Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Males Category:Transfer Category:Leader